You Complete Me
by DarkShinRa
Summary: Riku is in search of what is missing in his life. Shounenai, RikuSora.


Disclaimer: I do not own any known character, places or whatever it is recognized as being Square Enix/Disney's property. I don't do this for profit, just giving it my first go at KH fanfic. So don't sue… I won't give you my mini GunBlade or my Chocobo pocket watch! So don't even think about it.

This is er, AU… and Shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read it; you might as well just take a hike.

I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out to me, I would gladly fix them.

I think it's slightly OOC… but I try not to be… so… er… tell me what you think.

00000

**You Complete Me**

**Chapter 1**

Destiny Islands seemed to come alive with the festivities that were taking place around Main Street. Many merchants have taken advantage of the opportunity at seeing the many residents in one place, and had taken out their goods in hope of good sales.

Bright colors decorated the coconut trees, there were bright banners flowing in the winds, and balloons hang from every possible place. Food lined the sides, and lively music filled the ears of everyone present. Laughter and merriment filled the hearts of the people, bringing them together under a serene peacefulness for at least one week every year.

It seemed that all residents had gone to partake on this wondrous event, for the streets were crowded and barely left room for a person to walk through without bumping into someone else.

But from one of the homes closest to the beach, a figure sat on its roof. A pale skinned teen with shoulder length silver hair gave his back to the celebrations, to staring far into the distance. The sun seemed to reflect against his skin, giving him a soft glow, with eyes that looked but saw nothing, knees raised to his chest while arms encircled them. There was sadness in his expression, but the sun was the only witness to that.

There was a missing part to his life, but no matter how hard he tried to figure out what it was, he hadn't succeeded. There were times when the emptiness hit him so strongly, that it took all his will not to crumble and cry, and of course, his own pride would not let him. He, Riku, supposed to be the strong one, the level headed one, he was supposed to be in control, he wasn't suppose to allow such trifle thing as sadness push who he supposed to be aside. And he hated himself when he wasn't strong enough to do so.

There was still beauty to be had, he was in love with the island, whose sunrises and sunsets were of magnificent colors and impossible to want to miss. He had great friends who would give their all for him, just as he would for them, and he had a good family. He led a very simple life, nothing of complexities or hardships; he hadn't fallen for the phases of teenage rebellion that many others have fallen into.

Riku was just a very in control, respectful character, since when such people fall into depression for no reason at all?

A little pebble striking the side of his head made him start and almost fall off the roof, but quickly holding into an over branch that stuck out from a tree, he saved himself the would-have-been-painful fall. Glaring down at the brown spiky haired short stuff that was currently grinning innocently at him, he managed to slow down his heart beat before snorting and looking away.

The brunet pouted while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Riku smiled inwardly, even though he didn't see the pout, he imagined it and knew it to be true. The brunet was the best friend that anyone could ever ask for, a bit too hyper at times, but treasured nonetheless. Sora was the perfect picture of happiness, and Riku, though he never admitted it to the brunet, loved him for it.

"Riku, what are you _doing_? You're missing out on the food."

Being 15 and still growing, it seemed to Riku that it was all Sora lived for these days, food and more food.

"Come down."

"No."

The simple word didn't do its purpose. Riku turned as he heard grunts followed by a hand that fastened to the edge of the roof. Climbing trees was no unusual happening with the children of the island.

Sora, panting a little from the exertion, threw Riku a gentle glare before sitting beside his friend.

"Now see what you made me do? I didn't really want to drag you down by force, you know."

A snort was all he got for an answer. Sora didn't pay too much attention to details, considering that Riku was quite toned for his age, while Sora shifted more toward the scrawny part of adolescence, which, according to Riku, would make it impossible for Sora to force him into anything… physically that is. Because though impossible to be dragged about by the skinnier teen, it was a total different thing when Sora would look at him with one of his sad expression, which wouldn't change until he gave into whatever it was that Sora wanted.

"Sora, do not ask me to go."

He didn't imagine the manic grin that was plastered on the other teen's face. Seconds later, he slapped himself mentally when he realized what he just uttered. Telling Sora not to do something was like giving him the green light.

It was either that Sora wasn't really in the mood to be in between bodies of people, or he had read something off of his friend, Riku would never know, but Sora's grin disappeared as he sighed in defeat.

Riku guessed that miracles did exist.

There followed a long comfortable silence where both boys looked toward the sea, farther beyond the small island, as if trying to see the other side of the world. Without taking his eyes off the scenery, Sora took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say.

"Riku…"

Riku turned his head to look at Sora, who was still with his face toward the ocean.

"What is it that troubles you?"

Shocked at the question, but more so at what it meant, made Riku lower his gaze. Not sure where he had gone wrong, thinking back to a where and a when he had been so careless as to let it slip. He had always been very good at hiding his true feelings, how did Sora manage to see through his calm façade?

Not knowing how to respond to the question, and trying to lighten up the mood, Riku chuckled and gave Sora's shoulder a little shove.

"Are you sure you're asking the right person this question?"

Eyes squinting in confusion, the youngest crossed his arms before him.

"What'd you mean?"

Riku kept a small smile on his face, lest Sora see the ruse in him.

"I was actually just trying to figure out why _you_ have been looking so troubled."

Sora's eyes widened, mentally thinking about his past few months, and for the live of him, he didn't understand how Riku jumped to that conclusion.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you've been acting a bit strange Sora, and it had gotten me worried."

Sora blinked, but then he laughed as he scratched the back of his head. If that was the case, then Riku had nothing to worry about, thought Sora. And feeling chastised that he had worried his friend, he patted Riku on the back.

"Er… See Riku, there's nothing troubling me, so there's no reason why you should worry. I've been feeling perfectly normal, just a bit hungry, but you know…"

Riku widened his smile as he leaned against the shorter teen. Happy that Sora's train of thought was pushed aside.

"I guess we're both at peace, then?"

Sora placed an arm around his friend's shoulder and laughed softly.

"Thank heavens for that."

For a moment, just as it had always been, that emptiness was filled, though Riku didn't give it too much thought. It was only reasonable, he told himself, since Sora's happiness was contagious.

They didn't make a move to get off the rooftop; neither did they find it within themselves to do something about it. They waited to return the sun for hiding, since they received it every morning in greeting.

Sunsets were a beautiful thing, thought Riku. Just like the person who sat by him.

Though he would stab himself first before he were to admit that out loud, more so to said person. But for the time being, it would be safe to think that to himself.

00000

TBC….


End file.
